


Всю долгую короткую жизнь

by Esthree



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Порой Гимли встречается со старым другом.





	Всю долгую короткую жизнь

  
В кроне стоящего неподалеку дерева что-то коротко шуршит листвой, сверху сыплются кусочки мха и чешуйки коры. Гимли поднимает голову, вслушивается в воцарившуюся тишину, ловит невольно шелест невесомых шагов в отделении, но тут же качает головой и, усмехнувшись, продолжает ломать толстые ветки для растопки — поступь эльфов и в шаге от себя не услышишь, если те не пожелают. 

Каждый раз, когда Леголас приезжает в Агларонд, они выбираются на поверхность: купаются в тихой заводи Изена или в холодных водах Снежницы — купается в основном Леголас, Гимли осторожно окунается на мелководье, основательно оттирает въевшиеся в кожу пыль и пот и только усмехается в ответ на беззлобные подколки: заходить на глубину совсем не тянет, он и плавать не мастак, да и бороду с волосами лишний раз мочить не годится, потом мороки будет разбирать да переплетать. Леголас отправляется на охоту, а он раскладывает взятые припасы, разводит костер, готовит подстреленную птицу или зайцев...

Пара жирных фазанов падает ему под ноги, а сам охотник, словно соткавшись из вечерних сумерек, появляется в освещенном костром круге и с довольным видом садится напротив. Гимли едва удается удержать улыбку: третья тысяча лет, а порой — ровно дитя малое. Фыркнув себе в бороду, он поднимает ближайшую птицу и принимается ощипывать пестрое оперение.  
— Помочь?  
— Нет уж, сам справлюсь.   
Охотник из Леголаса знатный, тут не поспоришь, вот только готовка — это совсем другое. Что эльфы, которым и одного лембаса на месяц хватает, могут знать о том, какими травами натереть дичь, сколько ее держать на огне, да когда переворачивать, чтобы мясо было с золотисто-медной корочкой, чуть тронутой углем, а внутри — напитанное соком, тающее во рту? Нет, это дело Гимли никому доверять не собирается.  
— Расскажи лучше, что нового.  
И Леголас принимается рассказывать о том, что происходит в Лихолесье, откуда он прибыл едва ли месяц назад, и в самом Итилиэне — подробно, обстоятельно, как вчера сам Гимли делился с ним местными новостями, водя его по гулким переходам и показывая, где открыли новые мастерские, где кузницы запустили, где купальни обустроили.  
— Отец думает об отъезде, — Леголас произносит это ровным тоном, как будто между прочим, но Гимли поднимает голову, отрываясь от нанизывания фазаньей тушки на железный прут, словно предчувствуя, какое значение может иметь это известие. — Говорит, стало слишком тяжело удерживать границы. Но я думаю, он просто устал... противостоять зову моря.   
— И когда он собирается плыть?  
— Зная отца, — Леголас хмыкает, рассеянно крутя в пальцах отлетевшее рыжее перо, — еще лет тридцать он будет всем рассказать, как невыносимо ему оставаться. А потом еще двадцать — откладывать отбытие, потому что в последний момент обнаружатся незавершенные дела.  
— А ты? — Гимли поправляет вертел и отпускает бранное словцо, когда помещенная над углями тушка чуть не соскальзывает в костер. — С ним поплывешь?   
— Нет, — Леголас качает головой, и Гимли облегченно выдыхает, сам не замечая, что затаил дыхание. — Я обещал Элессару помочь в возрождении Итилиэна, и моя миссия еще не окончена.   
— Твой отец расстроится, — бурчит Гимли себе под нос, но Леголас все равно его слышит.  
— Не думаю. — Он пожимает плечами. — Он знает, что когда придет время, я отправлюсь вслед за остальными. — Отпущенное перышко устремляется вниз, но, подхваченное порывом горячего воздуха от костра, делает плавный круг и приземляется поодаль, затерявшись в высокой траве. Леголас, как видно, исчерпавший все новости, замолкает ненадолго, глядя на прозрачные язычки пламени над багряными углями, а потом вскидывает голову. — Ты слышал о Сэме?   
— Слышал, — кивает Гимли, усмехаясь. — Уплыл все-таки, стервец.  
— Должно быть, его больше ничего здесь не держало.   
Гимли вспоминает, как они приезжали в Гондор все вместе: Сэм с женой и старшей дочкой. Жена его тогда была на сносях, и Сэм от нее не отходил ни на шаг, все спрашивал, не устала ли она с дороги, и приносил ей то одно лакомство, то другое. А она гладила его по волосам и смеялась, что он ее совсем избаловал, и от ее улыбки в его глазах плескались сияющие отблески — теплый, ласковый огонек, что согревал его всю жизнь. Теперь он погас, и их друг мог отправиться наконец в последнее путешествие.   
— Арагорн жалеет, что не успел попрощаться с ним перед отъездом.  
Гимли фыркает. Да, уж кому повезло с супругой, так это Элессару — хоть сколько проживи, а она будет юной и прекрасной, как утренняя заря. Или, точнее, вечерняя.   
— Счастливец, — он подгребает остатки подгоревших поленьев повыше, — ему-то не грозит жену потерять. 

На лице Леголаса на миг мелькает какое-то странное выражение, но тут же пропадает. Гимли хмурится, пытаясь сообразить, что не так, но тут один из фазанов шипит, истекая жиром на угли, и он, спохватившись, бросается поворачивать вертел — не годится, чтобы такая славная добыча пропала из-за его невнимательности. Дивный аромат жареного мяса щекочет ноздри, и Гимли довольно улыбается, глядя, как Леголас невольно сглатывает слюну, не отрывая глаз от фазаньих тушек: куда там хваленой эльфийской выдержке против проверенных веками фамильных гномьих рецептов. 

А уж когда тот впивается зубами в снятую с огня птицу, тихо урчит и облизывает блестящие от мясного сока губы, Гимли ликует, как всякий мастер, получивший заслуженную похвалу своей работе.

***

Расправив влажные волосы на плечах, Гимли набивает трубку и с наслаждением затягивается, тщетно высматривая в сгущающемся над рекой тумане любое движение. 

Сам-то он в бурные воды Андуина не полезет за все сокровища Эребора, хватит и скромного омовения на берегу, даром, что вся шевелюра — и борода! — забрызганы и промокли насквозь стараниями одного неугомонного эльфа, чтоб ему все косы порасплетало, да водорослями поперепутало! 

Не так уж Гимли и сердится, конечно. Он давно собирался отдохнуть и повидаться со старыми друзьями, а провозглашение Элборона Лордом Итилиэна стало удачным поводом, хоть и было омрачено смертью его отца. На похороны Фарамира он не успел — не отпускали срочные дела, но его соболезнования наследник принял с пониманием и уважением. Лицом он был удивительно похож на отца — насколько Гимли его помнил по своему последнему визиту, лет сорок тому назад. В последние годы он, конечно, должен был сильно измениться: люди старели рано и как-то стремительно, во всем сразу. Да и не только люди — Мерри и Пиппина, когда те прибыли в Рохан незадолго до смерти Эомера, он узнал далеко не сразу... 

Все же гномы устроены по-другому. Пусть сам он давно не отличается юношеским пылом, и глаза, бывает, подводят, но силы в руках еще предостаточно. Уж точно хватит, чтобы сгрести в охапку одного разошедшегося эльфа и зашвырнуть его в воду.

Скользнув легкой тенью, Леголас опускается на расстеленные плащи, ослепляя своей наготой — все такой же гибкий и ловкий, как в тот день, когда Гимли впервые его увидел. Не то, чтобы он стеснялся полученных шрамов, мозолей, морщин или приобретенной с годами подобающей любому гному кряжистости — Махал неспроста наделил их подобной мощью — но при виде этого тонкого, неимоверно изящного тела, гладкой молочной кожи, почти лишенной волос, порой накатывает неуместное смущение. 

С сожалением отложив трубку — крепкий табачный дым все также раздражает эльфийское обоняние, хотя Леголас никогда об этом не скажет — Гимли берется за гребень.   
— Позволь мне, — прохладные пальцы легко ложатся поверх его ладони.  
Гимли пожимает плечами и опускает руку. С хитреца вполне станется затеять всю эту игру с брызганием и плесканием, только чтобы добраться до его кос. 

Проворные руки бережно разбирают подсохшие пряди, пропускают их через гладкие зубья, невесомо проходятся вдоль висков, подхватывая рассыпавшиеся волосы. Гимли прикрывает глаза, все больше расслабляясь под осторожными прикосновениями, а потом и вовсе растягивается на плаще, уткнувшись в сложенные ладони, и отдается блаженной ласке, от которой неизменно сжимается сердце.  
— У тебя совсем мало седых волос, — по голосу слышно, как Леголас улыбается.   
— Это от отца, — бормочет Гимли, — у него до самого конца седины не было, считай. Так рыжим в Чертоги и отправился.   
Размеренные касания гребня зачаровывают, усыплют, погружая в вязкую пучину дремоты. О чем же он хотел спросить?..  
— Съездим завтра к водопаду перед моим отъездом?   
— Если пожелаешь, — Леголас выбирает несколько прядей и начинает сплетать их в заушную косу. — Боюсь, я не смогу присоединиться к тебе на обратном пути. Отец просит, чтобы я сопроводил их до Линдона.   
Гимли открывает глаза.  
— Все-таки собрались?  
— Да, они уже должны были тронуться в путь. Мы условились, что я нагоню их у перевала и провожу в Митлонд.  
— А ты? — все в Гимли сопротивляется этому вопросу, но он не может сдержаться. — Разве не хочешь отправиться с ними?  
Леголас долго молчит, принимаясь за вторую косу, и Гимли уже пересекает зыбкую границу между явью и сном, когда ему слышится тихий, отдающий пронзительной горечью тлеющей осенней листвы, шепот:  
— Я не хочу плыть без тебя...  
А может, ему это просто снится.

***

Стоит выйти на открытую галерею и ласковый западный ветер тут же налетает, полощет волосы, озоруя, забирается в бороду. Затяжные серые облака разошлись, и Гимли опускается на каменную скамью и довольно жмурится, подставляя лицо утреннему, по-весеннему яркому солнцу, предвещающему добрый день. Двигаться совершенно не хочется.

Если Леголас захочет, можно будет, конечно, отправиться в рощу или к реке — не настолько он стал тяжел на подъем, чтобы совсем не выбираться из горы. Может, и в Гондор как-нибудь соберется, последние годы Элессар все зовет его в гости. Просто с годами он все больше начал понимать стариковскую присказку о том, что лучше сидеть, чем стоять, и лежать, чем сидеть...

За спиной раздаются легкие шаги. Леголас садится рядом, одаряя его безмятежной улыбкой, и Гимли на миг кажется, что взошло второе солнце.   
— Поедем сегодня на охоту?  
Гимли сдвигает брови.  
— В полдень Совет Гильдий, мне нужно там быть, а после...  
— Можно и завтра, — мягко прерывает его Леголас. — Я не спешу.  
— Долго пробудешь на этот раз? — Если Леголас задержится, то можно будет отложить дела и освободить неделю-другую.   
— Сколько захочешь, — Леголас ослепительно улыбается. — Мне больше некуда торопиться, — и в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Гимли, поясняет: — Эльфы покинули Итилиэн.   
Внутри что-то обрывается. Гимли, конечно, знал, что однажды это время настанет, но надеялся, что это случится еще нескоро.  
— И когда ты едешь?  
— Я... — Леголас отводит взгляд, — ...хотел бы, чтобы ты отправился со мной.   
Значит, не приснилось. Воздуха внезапно становится мало, а в голове поселяется звенящая легкость, как будто он поднялся на самую вершину Карадраса.  
— Вряд ли твои сородичи будут рады видеть гнома на своем корабле, — усмехается он.  
Леголас поворачивается к нему, глядя ему в глаза, и Гимли тонет в безбрежной весенней лазури.  
— Я построю свой. Мне достанет умения спуститься по Андуину до Западного Моря.   
Гимли смотрит на его ладони: узкие, изящные, пусть и непохожие на руки эльфийской девы — полные скрытой силы руки воина и охотника. И все же вряд ли они привыкли обращаться с топором и рубанком. А у него, в без малого двести шестьдесят — весьма почтенный возраст для гнома — все еще хватит сил, чтобы свалить да обстругать несколько сосен. Он протягивает ладонь, накрывая тонкие пальцы.   
— Я тебе помогу.  



End file.
